


Slenderman vs. Pyramid Head

by Kakashisgirlfighter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisgirlfighter/pseuds/Kakashisgirlfighter
Summary: Slenderman enters the dark world of Silent Hill as he comes face to face with Pyramid Head.





	Slenderman vs. Pyramid Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration story with @endorathewitchandawriter (my mom which turn into a mother and daughter story) and this was base on the Let’s Play of Silent Hill: Homecoming from @pshattuckproduction and featuring @kyzer-aqueron as Slenderman 
> 
> This was a fun story to write and since I love the Storytime with Slenderman series I wanted to create a story with Slenderman facing off with one of my all time favorite video game and movie monster: Pyramid Head I hope you guys enjoy this story and continue making the amazing videos you post, I hope you enjoy this story
> 
> P.S. Slendy if you read this…HOW ARE YOUS SCARY AGAIN!!!!?????

A pair of footsteps could be heard in the dense fog, the soft echo of clip, clop accompanied by the soft sound of ash falling from the sky. The ash rain fell softly, like fat flakes of snow onto the ground. Slenderman frowned, he seemed to have taken a wrong turn which was unusual for him, because he very seldom became lost. He looked around, his eyeless face somehow able to see. His eerie gaze looked to see if there were some form of landmark visible to give him an idea where he found himself, but he saw nothing. 

This strange place didn’t feel like his realm or the human realm both placed he was very familiar with, he knew them like he knew himself. Slenderman moved again, walking at a slow pace, when something began to emerge from the ash and fog. As his long legs brought him closer, he realized the object slowly coming into view, was a large sign. He walked closer, words began to emerge, large white letters against a plain dark grey wood, a sign that read “Welcome to Silent Hill” written on across it, an eerily silent welcome, the sign looked as if it were rotting or fading away. 

“Silent Hill..?” Slendy said to himself, the words came from a mouth that was not visible, when suddenly a figure ran past him. Slenderman caught a glimpse of the figure, the shadow seemed to be the size of a child. Slendy decided to follow the strange figure. If he were lucky, maybe something to satisfied his hunger would appear. He followed the darting shadow further into the town where the figure had ran off to, but something about the little shadow gave him a bad feeling which was unusual for him. 

He seem to have entered a town, a strange fog ridden town named Silent Hill. “The silent part is right..” he said to himself as he realized there was no sound at all, no humans, no birds, no animals…not even insects. Where were the townsfolk? Where was anything? The moment he entered the town, people should be either screaming at the sight of him or at least running? Maybe some gunshots? A few cars crashing into things? But there was nothing, no movement, no sound. Each building was either boaredup or falling apart. No one or thing ,was out wandering around the town. It was damn eerie he thought. 

That was until he heard what sounded like a laugh. It was hard to tell but the laugh sounded as if it had come from someone small, as if it belonged to a child. He turned around to see if there was a child there, but before he could see anything at all, when something ran by, which caught his attention. What he could see through the dense fog and falling ash was a shadow, the size of the child running into one of the buildings. 

Slenderman headed over to the building that the figure seem to have entered, or at least had disappeared, he didn’t hear footsteps coming from inside building or an echo, the entrance had been boarded up so that even a child couldn’t get inside, not without an axe or crowbar to get through. Slender frowned in confusion. Human children had to magic, so how had the figure disappeared? He looked all around entrance but saw no way for anything to have entered the building. He decided to use his tentacles to pull or break off the wooden planks that blocked the way in. He could have teleport inside but why didn’t he do it? He didn’t like to teleport into places that he had no knowledge of…plus even he had a sense of self-preservation, it would be better to simply to slip in “normally.” 

As he worked, Slender felt eyes on him. He didn’t know why or how he knew, but something was watching him. He could feel the eyes of something following his every move. Who or what was watching him, he couldn’t be sure, but they might have known who or what he was, what he could do… 

Slender made short work of the opening, easily tearing open a hole big enough for him to slip through. As soon as he entered the building he was greeted once more with silence, but he knew he wasn’t actually alone. He finished getting the doorway open, the door fell over inside making a loud crash against the floor. He entered slowly into the building. The inside was quiet while he looked around the room, from what he could tell, this building or what was left of it, seemed to be have been a school once. Slender noticed that there were things hanging on the wall. 

As he stepped closer he saw that some of the paintings that hung on the walls depicted biblical stories or were these paintings of the town’s history? Humans were so odd he thought. The sound of the same child’s laughter echoed through the room but Slender frowned, he was sure it was coming from the second floor. He began to head to the second floor when something slammed shut. It sounded like door slamming closed or desk, he continued to move, a little quicker now, heading toward the second floor until he stopped short. Ahead of him he noticed a few humans. 

They were dressed strangely, wearing suits to protect their bodies from chemicals or maybe it was from the strange ash that had began to fall from the air. Their faces were covered with gas masks to protect them from the air since ash was falling all over the town. The masked humans turned and noticed Slenderman standing at the the edge of the stairs, they were carrying some sort of weapons for defense. Instead of the reaction of fear that Slender expected, the humans came rushing towards him with their weapons ready as the sound of static electricity could be heard from their weapons. 

Slenderman’s reaction was instant. Without uttering a sound, a few of Slenderman’s tentacles appeared from his back, waving and twisting ominously. The tentacles lashed out, grabbing one of the humans that was closest to him, lifting it off its feet. Slender could feel their fear flowing through his body as he squeezed, his voice low and sinister. “This should satisfy my hungry..” Before he could do anything to human he had a hold off, the others started to panic further, when a the sound of a siren began to blare, the humans started to panic, looking around frantically as they made a run for it , leaving their friend behind with him. 

As the human struggled against his tentacles, the sirens continue to ring throughout the town, Slender, his attention divided between the human in his grasp and the sound of the sirens, didn’t notice the human starting to grab something from their pocket while their surroundings began to turn dark. Slender began to wonder, how was the daylight turning to darkness? The entire world was becoming dark all of a sudden, painted seemed to melt and warp, peeling off the walls and floating away into the ceiling, until the human managed to get a knife-like weapon out and began to stab frantically at one of Slender’s tentacles which caught Slender off guard a little as everything became pitch black. 

He couldn’t see a thing. He let go of the human flinching back in pain a little. As soon as he hit the ground, the human took off. Slender ignored him, distracted by what was happening around him, while the human had run off somewhere. Slender couldn’t see the human through the darkness but he could hear their fleeing footsteps as they headed down the stairs. Slenderman noticed a flash of light shine against him when a walls continued to peel off. The walls that were pale blue and white but as the darkness continued to roll over them, the paint continued to peel away the colored turned into rust, iron, steam and blood colors filled the area. It wasn’t just the walls, but included the floors, ceiling, paintings, doors, windows, everything was changing as if the world around him seem to be shifting into someone’s nightmare. 

The light remained on him while the human screamed in pain, thrashing back and forth in Slender’s grip. Soon the other humans who had ran away, (they hadn’t gotten very far when the changes started around them) began to scream in pain. They dropped and rolled around on the dirty, now rust colored floor acting as if they were burning. They slapped at their limbs and screamed in agony, all of them lost in an illusion of flames. Slender watched them curiously for a few moments before he noticed something moving behind them. At first he only saw a shadow, it was small and moved with an awkward gait, as if the legs were bent or twisted in some way, preventing it from moving with any fluidity. 

The creature struggled to move their arms as if they were in a straightjacket, their body twisted back and forth, fighting with itself as it edged closer. The light was moving around, spinning around as if trying to see what it was or seeing who was attacking or maybe it was to see the wounds. Slender noticed whatever was, the thing attacked the humans. Now that the creature was in the light, Slender could see that it was human only in shape. He could see there was no face to be seen on it. No eyes, no nose, no mouth, featureless. The creature was struggling to breath, as if the fact that it had no mouth took away its breath, making sounds as if it were gagging for air. There was dark spot on it’s chest, as if blood were staining its front, but something was dripping from it, a thick vile liquid…not blood…he wasn’t sure what it was but then, as Slender watched in fascination, it sprayed the liquid onto one of the other humans. The human screamed. 

Their face and body began to burn or melt off them as the human writhed in pain. Slender just watched as the others ran for their lives running pass him as if he was nothing but thin air now. Whatever it was that it attacked them started to head back where it came from while Slender decided to see what this thing did to these unlucky humans. From what he could see parts of their bodies seem to have burn off or melted, the smell of burning flesh hit against his face in a thick cloud of charred meat mixed with the scent of melting plastic. Parts of their masks melted as one of them was still bubbling a little from the acid. “What was that?” Slender asked himself out loud to see if the creature was still lurking the area. But strangely it had disappeared. 

He looked around only to see a hallway, one he did not recall seeing before. The hallway lead to a dead end. He slowly made his way down the hall and found that it ended with a room. He headed for the door only to find it locked or jamstuck. He used all his force just to open the door, leaning his shoulder again the wooden door, but it was refusing to open. He tried to use his powers but for some reason he wasn’t able to use them or at least, not against this door. “What is going on?!” He didn’t feel weak, what was keeping him from using his powers? Before he could try again to force open the door, he heard a faint voice calling out to hm. “Daddy..” Slender recognized that voice, there was no possible way she could be here he thought to himself? He began to head toward the stairs. As he arrived at the stairs that lead down into the darkness, 

Slender noticed something in the center of the stairs. As he gazed in wonder, Slender saw that hanging in the middle of the stairway was what looked to be a cage with bodies tied up inside, twisting and turning between one another in such a way that he could not distinguish one body from another. Slender thought maybe one of his proxies were playing a game with him or trying to annoy him? He shrugged and continued on, taking the steps one at a time, following them down. When he reach the bottom floor, he heard what sounded like something heavy being dragged against the floor. The sound echoed in the small hallway. 

The sound of metal and iron scratching against each other accompanied by the slow sound of heavy footsteps. The sound made Slender’s skin claw a little. He turned when a child’s voice call out again. “Daddy…” It was coming from outside the building this time, the voice had that faint faraway sound, as if layers of wall were between the voice and him. Slender wasted no time in exiting the building . Once he was outside he stopped as the world once more began to change. He stood in wonder to see how the outside changing before his eyes. The fog and ash falling from the sky seem to have disappeared. 

The voice called out to him again. He started to move a little quicker toward where he thought the voice seemed to be coming from. He could hear the child’s voice, sad and wailing, getting closer, but the sound of metal and iron scracking against each other came from behind him. It didn’t matter how fast or slow he moved, he could still hear the metal noise coming up from behind him. “What is this town?” Slender asked himself out loud . 

He continued following the sound of the child that always seemed to be just out of his reach, just as he thought he was catching up the voice would move further way until he found himself in front of a hospital. The building was tall and foreboding, looking more like a castle than a hospital. Slender noticed a sign that read Brookhaven Asylum. “Why an asylum? He asked himself when he noticed a figure standing in the doorway. There was someone standing in the doorway of the asylum, he was sure of it. It seemed to be a little a girl standing in the doorway simply smiling at him. Slender felt his body grew weak for a few moments. The face was familiar. 

“Sen?” Slender said the name softly, his voice filled with pain and wonder. Could it really be Sen? The child ran inside the building while Slender chased after her. As he stepped through the doorway he stopped in what appeared to be a large entrance hall. He could see two hallways reaching out in opposite directions like arms. The walls were grey, the carpet was in tatters and there was a large staircase was in front of him. He looked around to see where she had gone off to but he saw nothing. The sound of running of footsteps could be heard from his left echoing down the hall. How did his daughter get here, how did she manage to find him? How did she get here? Were his proxies with her, did they find him? He needed to know. 

He soon heard the same sound, the sound of dragging metal, the sound that had followed him before coming from the upstairs. Slenderman wondered what it was, what could be making that strange sound, but each time he turned to look behind him, nothing was there, but something about the sound made him feel uneasy, or maybe he felt “off” had more to do with the fact that he couldn’t use any of his abilities but his tentacles. Slender began to move down the hall to his left. He followed the dark, dank hall, moving until he had reached the end of the hallway of the doorless hall. The dead end was not a dead end but actually ended in a door. Slender wrapped his long fingered hand around the knob and pushed the door open. As Slender stood in the doorway he looked slowly around. 

The room was lit by a single lamp that slowly swung back and forth pouring a sickly yellow light down into the room. The room seemed to be used for surgery, there was a hospital bed, with standing trays that held strange looking instruments. There were machines along the wall whose purpose he could only guess at, and a large, unlit surgical light that hung from the ceiling like a great arm. He looked around the room to see if his daughter was hiding in the room only to find two or three statues standing there very still at the far end. He had missed them on his first inspection as the things blended into the shadows. He noticed they were wearing nurses uniforms but not “true” uniforms. The figures were wearing tight, too tight dresses that showed very female curves while the buttons of the uniform were undone, exposing their cleavage, at the same time Slender noticed that their faces were covered up with bandages that seemed to be covered in blood. 

Slender began to step further into the room which caused the nurses to twitch and move. He noticed they were holding scalpels as they twitched around from the sound of the door opening followed by his steps into the room. “Over here daddy..” Slender turned at the sound of his daughter’s voice only to notice his daughter was outside the room. She was in the hall, but behind was a door that hadn’t been there before, this door was open and lead into what looked to be a surgical observation room. 

There were rows of seats and a large window. “Come on daddy!” She said opening the door and running into the room. “Sen! Stop!” Slender went after her dashing through the opened the door without looking only to see someone else in the room. It wasn’t his daughter it was someone who he knew all too well. Slender stood still as the doors closed behind him. He stood there as he stared at the person in the room. 

“What’s wrong, it’s like you’ve seen a ghost Slendy?” The person said to him. Slender moved close to the person, if he possessed a face, tears would be falling down his cheeks. “Diana?…” He ask her his voice cracked with emotion. The woman walked around the room slowly, just smiling at him as she stayed just out of his reach. Slender felt emotions race through him, choking him as he gazed at her. How was she here? How is she alive? She died in his arms and yet she was standing right here in front of him? 

His chest hurt at seeing her. His need to reach out for her, to hold her was strong but he fought it. He knew she couldn’t be real but the pain of wanting her to be strong. “It’s good to see you again too.” She said still smiling at him as the sound of metal being dragged along the floor began to echo, slowly coming closer to him now. “Diana…how are you here..” He asked with pain in his voice. She stopped moving, standing in front of another doorway that had not been there before. “I do have one question for you.” She said softly. Slender noticed a large figure moving close behind her carrying a sword like weapon with it. His heart raced, what was happening he asked himself. “Why didn’t you save me that day?” 

She whispered. Slender stood there as the creature lifted it’s weapon, he could see the shadow of a triangle shaped head, strong arms that lifted a rusted blade, too large for any simple human to hold. The creature thrust the blade forward, the blade sliced into her chest, bursting out the other side in an explosion of gore. As Slender stood paralyzed, he saw bits of bone, exposed by the hole in her chest, as blood dripped off the weapon, its point stuck out of her chest. The sound of her blood dripping to the floor seemed so loud, as if it were the only sound in the world at this moment. Each drop of blood took a breath from his body as he watched the woman he loved die again before his eyes. 

“Diana!!” Slender cried out when the blade was yanked back and the woman’s body fell to the ground. Slender’s eyes went from the lifeless body of the only person he had ever loved and looked at the creature that killed her. It stepped from the shadows and now he could truly see it. The thing had a human like appearance, the torso of a man, arms and legs of a human, but it’s hands were stain with blood and gore on its once human fingers. The creature wore something that seem to be an apron, a butcher’s apron, but it was sewn together made with human flesh. 

But what stand out the most for Slender was it’s head. He had thought the shadows had made the head look triangular but now he saw that It was like a helmet that resembled a tool, it reminded Slender of the helmets that were bolted onto the insane…helmets and cages that were used for human experiments during the 1940s, it was pyramid in shape, made of bolted pieces of rusted metal. 

Slender ignored the creature as he rushed forward and leaned down to the body that resembled the woman he loved. He lifted her up, cradling her gently against him, holding her in his arms. “Not again…” He said, his voice breaking with pain as he looked down at her, when something sharp stabbed him into his shoulder. His arm suddenly went dead causing him to let go of her body, dropping her to the floor as he flinched in pain. It was a scalpel like one the nurses had been holding 

He pulled it out of his shoulder, his eyes glanced once more at the body once but it no longer resembled the woman he had loved. The body had changed, the appearance had shifted to one of the nurses he seen before. The nurses body twitched a few times before it went limp. Slender looked at pyramid creature as it grunted before turning away from him. Slender felt rage. Rage that his emotions were being played with, rage that this place was twisting his memories. Slenderman started to summon his tentacles, whatever it was it chose to play with the wrong monster’s emotions. “I’m going to make you pay for this game you pyramid headed freak!” Slender said to it as its tentacles snapped out and grabbed the monstrous creatures arm that held the knife. He had a tight grip on it ,making sure it didn’t attack him, but The pyramid head creature grabbed onto one of his tentacles. It held on it for a few moments while the tentacle began to wrap around the monsters arm, letting go of it’s knife which fell with a loud clank of metal hitting marble. 

The monster was using all its strength just raise it’s other arm. Slender felt its hands against his tentacles, the strength of the creature was surprising as it began to to pull apart his tencetles. Pain lanced through his tentacle but Slender ignored the pain as Pyramid Head started to rip apart another tencetle. Slender lashed out with another tentacle and wrapped the limb around the discarded sword. He lifted the weapon, surprising himself as he swung the huge blade, embedding the knife in the creatures side. It only grunted but didn’t react much to it’s pain. 

Slender focused. He needed to be invisible for a few minutes then maybe he could use that advantage find a way to kill this thing. With barely a thought Slender disappeared from Pyramid Head’s vision, The creature didn’t react as expected, which is, it didn’t react at all to Slender’s sudden disappearance. Slender, who still had a hold on it’s weapon, moved. He twisted himself behind till Pyramid Head, grabbed a hold of the creature and twisted the blade at the same time. The sudden shift brought the blade around, twisting it at an angle away from Slender but it also brought the blade closer, the movement slide the blade along his leg cutting a deep incision. “That was a dumb move..” Slender winced and muttered to himself when the monster started to move, Slender still had it’s weapon but the creature didn’t seem interested in trying to pry the blade loose from him. 

Slender frowned, what was it going after? Slender needed to keep it away from whatever it was going after, he used more tencetles, snapping them out to grab the pyramid headed monster, trying to yank him down or at least slow his movements until Slender could bring the blade around and use it. When Slender began to wrap his tentacles around the monster, the creature responded by digging its fingers into the tentacles and ripping them off in a wild fury, reacting like a wild, trapped animal now. 

Slenderman needed to kill this thing fast before it got the upper hand again. As it struggled against the tencetles Slender lifted the knife with all his strength, Slender hauled the giant blade back, and with a thrust, that required all his strength, Slender made a stab at the monsters back while it struggled against him. Pyramid Head turned around, pitting its strength against all the tencetles as it grabbed for the blade. 

The monster wrapped a hand around the blade. It didn’t care that it was causing harm to itself as it clawed at each tencetle, struggling at pulling it’s weapon towards itself at the same time. Thick, black blood dripped from Slenderman’s tentacles as Slender struggled to pull back on the weapon. Each creature struggled to gain the upper hand, the blade suspended between them as they both struggled for dominance. Slender’s tentacles were writhing as he felt a sharp pain lance through his body . 

Out of nowhere something that look like a butcher’s knife appeared cutting Pyramid head free. Drops of blood dripped thick and black from each tentacle as they struggled to heal, Slender was weak, being in his place fear was at a minimum and he hadn’t been able to feed on much of the fear of the humans he had encountered from earlier, he hadn’t even thought to really try, this left him weaker than he would have been if he had been in his own world.. 

Slenderman noticed a figure standing to the side, the dark figure looked similar to the creature he was fighting right now. “There’s two of you..!!” Slenderman exclaimed in disbelief. He grabbed the large butcher knife before the other one could attack him. He thought maybe killing one of them would give him some energy as he sliced the other one’s arm off with a twist. The creature grunted loudly. Slender made another slice this time against it’s abdomen, Slender then stabbed with all his strength. He pushed the butcher knife a little further as the creature flailed at him. He used some of his tencetles to push the blade in further before he spun around, yanking the blade with him. 

The blade sliced through the monster successfully cutting the creature in half. As Slender stepped back he watched as there was a loud cracking sound, like hollow chime of a spoon hitting the bottom of a metal bowl, the monster’s helmet broke apart all of a sudden revealing a human’s face under it. “They’re humans…?” Slenderman hissed to himself for a moment forgetting the first one was still alive. He didn’t see it as the monster picked up it’s weapon. Pyramid Head raised the blade over it head and brought it’s blade down, it’s knife swung down against Slenderman’s back. The attack sliced off half Slenders tentacles with a few pieces of flesh being sliced off his back. Slender gasped at the sudden sharp pain. 

He turned, attempting to cut at the creature but Pyramid head swung his blade and sliced at Slender again. Slender weaved out of the way, moving slower, the pain slowing him down. He thrust the butcher knife he held out at the monster stabbing at its abdomen. He could sense it wasn’t afraid, it didn’t care that it’s friend was killed, it was almost as if it was just killing for fun? Slender tried again, stabbing forward with the butcher knife but the shoulder sliced into the creature shoulder becoming stuck. Slender tried to yank it out but it was stuck as the thing yanked back, taking the knife with it. 

Slenderman noticed the scalpel lying between him and pyramid head. If he could grab it and just cut off maybe one of its hands? Then maybe he could kill it then or at least have a fighting chance? Slenderman was about to make a move for the scalpel when Pyramid head shifted, pulling his knife up, about to make an attack. Slender swung himself to the side, he was able to dodged the swing and used one of his tencetle to grab the scalpel at the same time spinning away from the monster. Pyramid Head aimed for him again. Slenderman needed to make his attack fast. 

He slashed out but he missed the arm as his tencetle used the scalpel stabbing it into the monster’s metal head. It grunted when the blade clanked against the metal helmet, it again aimed for Slender’s abdomen managing to slice deep into Slender flesh, and again at the tentacle holding the scalpel, trying to cut the tencetle with the scalpel, off. Slenderman’s body was weak as he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Pyramid Head just stood there staring down at him. Slenderman backed off a few steps, stumbling. Soon it started to move away from him. Slender stared at it in confused surprised dropping to his knees, then forward as the strength left his body. He laid there holding the wound against his stomach, his hand covered in black blood. 

“What are you..” Slenderman asked it. But the monster ignored him as it drag the knife against the floor making the same sound as before, slowly beginning to walk away. Slender then noticed a little girl walking up to it from the shadows. She reached up and took the monsters free hand. She looked over at him. Now that he could see her as more than simply a shadow he saw that she had long black hair that covered parts of her face. When the hair moved, he could make out parts of her face; she almost looked burned and yet she smiled at him. Slowly the darkness began to surround the two, flowing over them like fog until they disappeared into the darkness. 

When they disappear the world started to peel away. Slenderman watched as the room started to turn normal again returning back to the ruined town instead of the dark rusted down. Slenderman pushed himself up. He leaned against the wall for support as he began to make his way out sliding along the wall leaving smears of black blood behind. Everything was back, the mist had returned with ash snow falling against old buildings. “What the hell just happened…?” Slenderman asked himself out loud as he headed back to the town’s entrance. He summoned a few tencetles to help him walk, his body was going to give out and he needed to get out of this town before he let himself get killed. 

He looked around maybe he would get lucky and see an unlucky human to come across as well. Slender’s body just collapsed leaning against a lamppost. He looked around his surroundings in case something else appeared but it was quiet. He shuddered, he was weak. Pushing himself to move again Slender slowly walked. He hadn’t been walking long when he noticed the blood trail that his injuries left behind him, a trail for anything to find him. He needed to rest, he needed to heal, his body was ready to give in to exhaustion, and he needed a form of energy right now. His vision wavered. He stumbled, about to pass out when he heard something, maybe it was his mind playing with him or this town was tricking him again. 

“Sir!” Slender noticed a few familiar faces coming into view of the fog. Masky, Ben, and Jeff were here. Slenderman’s vision started to fade from him as his proxies rushed forward to try and help him, but he just gave into exhaustion. He didn’t know if they were real or the imagings of his dying mind, it didn’t matter anymore. Slender felt the cold fingers of darkness wrapping around him, taking away the pain and the worry as he faded away into unconsciousness. 

Slenderman began to come back to consciousness. He frowned as sounds and shadows began to come into focus. He found himself on a couch, his body felt sore as if every inch was a dull ache made worse as he tried to sit up a little. “Oh sir, you’re awake.” Masky was on the other side of the couch holding some bandages that were covered in dry blood. Slender noticed on the floor was his daughter. She was asleep on the floor with a book was next to her. “How long was I unconscious?” He asked. He waited for an answer. “Just a few days…” Masky said “I’m sorry we couldn’t find you sooner. We couldn’t get across the ravin at the town’s entrance.” Slenderman looked at him confused. 

There wasn’t a ravin when he came into the town. What was he talking about? Did that prevent the ability to teleport? It shouldn’t have and yet it did? Slenderman happened to see Ben sitting on the floor playing a game like he always did and noticed that the game that was on the screen looked familiar. Silent Hill. “I thought the town was made up, for the a game but looks like it’s real.” Ben said matter of factly as Slender sat up a little bit more in order to get a better look at it. He noticed on the screen was an image of the same creature he fought. “That is Pyramid Head…” Slender said almost glaring at the game’s screen. “That’s what you fought?! Wow, did you beat one?” Ben asked still playing the game only looking at him once as he spoke. 

“I beat one…there were two, there is still one left…” Slender said as Ben turned around pausing the game. “Still one…?” Ben looked at him confused. “There’s more than two.” Ben said as Slenderman just groaned a little. This was something he didn’t want to think about right now, that there were several of those monsters roaming about. He just needed rest, but if that place was just for a video game why was it real? 

The thought of the pyramid head with that little girl wandering about in some plane of existence still bothered him a little. Was it protecting the child? “Masky…make sure you tell the others if they come across that town, I want them to stay away from it for the time being.” He said “Until we learn more about it.” Slenderman said as he pet his daughter’s head as she slept. If he returned to that town again and came across that pyramid head creature again he would make sure that thing would pay for tricking him like that. This battle may be over but this little war wasn’t.


End file.
